


For Mercy's Sake

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have that fear that the one we love, will leave us.  Jim is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beseech

Art by: Elfqueen55

These chains are mere illusions that I have created.

For what they represent, I do not wish to envision.

Do not abandon me, for I see a future here.

Unchain your heart, and let us walk together, side by side.

Do not leave me in despair, alone and forgotten.

For mercy's sake.


	2. Beseech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim becomes frantic, and must resort to other means, so that Spock stays.

Did you not hear me when I spoke from the heart?  
  
I have given all of me. What else do you wish?  
  
More!! You wish more of me.  
  
I will grovel then, I will go down on one knee,  
  
I will scream til my lungs burn.  
  
I will kiss your feet, and taste the bitter dirt.  
  
I beg thee, do not leave me like this.


End file.
